


The Purple Man

by hollyharley



Series: Holly's Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Peter Parker Whump, Sexual Assault, ugh i hate myself lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: The Purple Man kidnaps Peter.It's revenge for what the Avengers- Stark- did to him.Anyways, It’s Peter who can get Morgan.(Trigger Warning in fic!)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Holly's Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144889
Kudos: 21





	The Purple Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is my least favorite work i've written. please read my other work first. ;_;
> 
> For the purposes of this story, the events of the show _Jessica Jones _did not happen. (It's a great show though. I recommend it.) I'll be using a mix of the television version and comic version of Killgrave for this story.__
> 
> __For those unfamiliar with him: Killgrave (The Purple Man) has the ability of mind control using pheromones._ \------_  
>  _**Content warning:** mind control, kidnapping, physical abuse (by mind control?), nccsa, csa, sexual assault ._
> 
> _\------_  
>  Febuwhump Prompt #1: mind control  
> Febuwhump Prompt #3: imprisonment

The Purple Man kept Peter for two days.

It was for revenge.

The Avengers had been the ones to capture him. Some of the other Avengers had been there too, but it was mostly Tony Stark's work that led him to be captured. Tony had made an upgrade for his suit to block Killgrave's pheromones and had captured him after he'd been burglarizing Stark Industry facilities for months. It was a game for him; he thought he was invincible. After all, he had the ability to control anyone with one sentence, and why not taunt the richest superhero on the planet? In Killgrave's mind, Tony Stark was a nuisance. A fake superhero- just a man in some metal suit- who was getting praised left and right for saving the universe or whatever. It was not fair that the mere mortal man was getting that type of attention, so Killgrave decided to destroy him. Starting with his business.

When it backfired, he spent three days in the Raft until he was able to get out. In those three days, he decided to make Tony Stark hurt. Hurt so badly the idiot playboy would forever regret messing with him.

That meant hitting him where he would hurt most.

He couldn't get Morgan Stark or her mother. Not at first. Knowing Tony Stark, he had them under personal protection since his escape, and Killgrave didn't want to get caught again. So he bid his time for those two, and took what was just as important to Stark: Peter Parker.

**Day One**

Peter heard May open the door. She started to someone. British. Masculine. He sounded friendly, but they didn't know any British people, so Peter went to investigate.

May was in the kitchen, making something he assumed. Peter turned to look at the guest, who was sitting on the couch, rather comfortably. He was wearing a nice suit. A purple scarf. The man had his feet rested on the table, something Ben had always scolded him for. Peter gave the man a smile and turned towards the kitchen to see what May was doing and to quietly ask who the hell was in their living room. The hairs on his neck rose. Something was happening. Was this a new landlord? Someone worse? The kitchen was only a step away. May looked behind her shoulder, and when he looked at her, he knew it was over.

She was terrified.

"Peter, come here!"

Peter knew he had to fight this man. But he couldn't. His legs moved, walking forwards. "Sit," the man commanded. He didn't want to sit. He tried to stand. Stand! _Stand! STAND!_

Peter sat down, and the man smiled. "Stand." He stood. "Sit." He sat. His body wasn't his anymore. Peter was stuck in his mind. "Stand." He stood. He knew who this was now. It was the man that Tony had captured last week. Killgrave. Peter had been so busy with school and patrol, he had never even seen a picture. 

"Come now, Peter. Say goodbye to your aunt." 

"Goodbye, Aunt May." The words came out of Peter's mouth, and he mechanically walked after Killgrave. His Aunt gave him a pained look, but she stayed frozen, and Peter realized Killgrave must have commanded her not to leave the kitchen area. To not able to speak. How long would that last? Would she be okay? "Is she going to-"

"Shut up," the Purple Man commanded. Peter's mouth was glued shut. "Walk besides me, and don't look pained or I'll have to kill you."

Peter walked besides Killgrave, wanting to scream. Wanting to shout. Wanting to do anything besides walk past the people on the street completely normal. 

He didn't know much about the Purple Man. All he knew was none of his victims- except one- had ever broken past his mind control. Could he do it? Could be break free?

He tried. Peter tried as they got into Porche, driven by Peter assumed was another victim. He tried as they were driven out of Queens, out of the city, to somewhere upstate. He tried as they arrived in a fancy neighborhood and he was led into a house. He couldn't do it.

So he did the next best thing: pay attention.

A family lived here. He saw the two men in the kitchen, waiting for instructions. They were still, smiling, but it didn't reach neither's eyes. He didn’t see a child, but there was a stack of children’s movies besides the DVD player, so Peter assumed they were dads. Killgrave told the men to make him lunch, then commanded Peter to go upstairs. He saw family pictures on a wall he passed, including a young girl, proving he was right about the dad theory. Peter hoped the girl was okay.

Peter hoped she wasn't dead.

Killgrave took him to the master bedroom and instructed him to stand in the corner and to stay there. He knew why Killgrave was after him. He knew Tony's tech had been the only reason the man had been captured, and he assumed this was some kind of retaliation. Killgrave having control over Peter made him want to throw up. Did this man know he was Spider-Man? Or just a close intern to Tony Stark- and therefore an easy target?

If Killgrave commanded him to hurt people with his powers, he was afraid of what could happen. He hoped if anyone would be tortured, it would be him. Only him.

"Jump."

Peter jumped about half a foot. "Higher." A foot. "Lad, as high as you can." Peter pushed off the floor and jumped, easily pushing through the ceiling. He peaked in an attic and then came down. "Do it again. Don't stop until I say so." The Purple Man left the room, and Peter jumped. Again. And again. And again.

He was Spider-Man for God's sake, but after a couple hours, even he was exhausted. Still, he had a need, stronger than hunger or thirst or desire, to jump. So he jumped. Jumped. _So tired._ Jumped. _I want to stop._ Jumped. Jumped. Jumped. He groggily registered Killgrave's presence, smirking at him, as he jumped again. Again. _Please let me stop._ Again. _Stop, Peter!_ Jumped. _Stop!_ Killgrave left. Jumped. Jumped. Jumped.

Jumped. 

The clock read 11 PM when Killgrave came back. "You can stop now."

Peter collapsed to the ground. Exhausted. His legs were on fire. He wanted so badly to throw Killgrave against the wall, but even if the man hadn't instructed him to stay in the corner, he doubted he would even be able to walk after jumping for so many hours. 

"Angel, follow me." 

This was when Peter realized there was someone else with them. A woman- no, that wasn't right. Not really. She was less of a woman and more of a girl; Peter doubted she wasn't more than 18. He watched in horror as Killgrave told her to take her clothes off. Her blue dress hit the floor, then her underwear. There was no way she could resist. 

"STOP!" Peter screamed. Killgrave hadn't told him not to scream... until he did. The man turned to him with a scowl.

"Ah shut up!" He winked. "And watch."

He commanded the girl on the bed.

_NO!_

Pants on the floor. Briefs.

_STOP._

The girl was shaking. 

_STOP IT!_

"Smile. At least try and act like you're enjoying it!"

The girl smiled.

Killgrave moaned.

_STOP._

The girl moaned, but Peter could see the tears on her cheeks.

_Stop._

What was her name? Where was she from? 

_Why can't you stop this, Peter?_

The bed creaked as Killgrave moved. Peter wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't.

_Why can't you be her hero?_

It was a sickening sound to hear. It was all too much. He threw up acid, which was the only thing in his stomach.

_Where are you Tony?_

_Where are you?_

_Please save us._

_Please save me._

_Please._

**Day Two**

The girl was gone.

Peter had fallen asleep somehow, but had awoken at the first ray of light. Killgrave slept peacefully on the bed, and for that, Peter was grateful. Peter had pissed his pants, yet he remained curled up on the floor. The most he could do was stand, anyways. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't care about anything, not even thinking about escape. All he could see was what happened last night. Killgrave. The girl. The bed. The memory was stuck on loop.

Killgrave woke up and commanded him to stand. He did. Killgrave commanded him to jump. 

_Not again._

Killgrave left. He came back. He told Peter to stop jumping. He did.

"Take off your clothes."

He did.

He would probably do what this man said even if it wasn't mind control.

He was broken. Was the man going to rape him too? He deserved it. He deserved it for watching and doing nothing. If Peter was being hurt, at least it wouldn't be someone else.

"You're lucky I only like women. Smile!"

Peter smiled. Killgrave took a photo. "Keep your clothes off. It smells fucking disgusting." He left.

A man entered the room: not Killgrave. One of the dads. He took Peter's clothes of the ground without a word. Peter knew he should ask if the man's daughter was alive, but he couldn't. If the man said no, that meant it was too late. If the man said yes, that would mean one more person Peter couldn't save.

\---

Tony received a photo from an unknown number.

_Kid._

He had known Peter was missing since a few hours ago. His Aunt had called after Killgrave's control had worn off, but he hadn't expected this picture.

The number belonged to a stolen phone. The owner had said a British man had told him to give it up, and he did. He tried to trace it, but he couldn't. There was no ransom message. He knew Killgrave didn't want money, but he set up a reward for Peter's return anyways. There was no response. Tony knew this was his fault. If he hadn't captured Killgrave, this wouldn't have happened. It should be him who was being tortured.

All Tony could do was sob.

\---

It was night time. Another girl. A different girl. Younger. His age. This girl was a brunette. Killgrave told her to take her clothes off, and she did. Her hands shook, and it took three tries before she was able to get her pant button out of the hole. Killgrave didn't tell Peter to watch, so he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Spidey."

_No._

"Come here."

_NO._

He was still naked. He walked to the bed. The girl was naked. Killgrave watched.

_Please don't hurt me._

"Fuck her."

_No._

_Don't do it._

_You have to._

_Don't do it, Peter._

_NO!_

_No._

The girl was crying. He was crying. Killgrave didn't tell them not to cry, so they did. They both did.

_Tony._

_Tony, please save me._

Peter wanted to stop.

_I'm sorry._

_Tony. Please. Please. Please._

He was a monster.

_I'm sorry._

_I_ _'m sorry._

 _I_ _'m sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

**Day Three**

Peter was in the Porsche again. He was being driven to the Avenger's Compound. He was wearing clean clothes now, but as he got out of the car, the smell and memory of the house stuck with him. He pushed it away and walked inside. FRIDAY alerted Tony of his presence. The man ran to Peter, a huge smile on his face. They embraced, and Peter cried. 

But in the back of his mind, he knew his true goal: Get Morgan.

\---

He was taken to the infirmary, but nothing was amiss beyond him being dehydrated, so they released him. Tony asked for his story, and he gave a heavily revised version. Tony didn't push and took him to a private dining room, where he was able to eat. _Food_. Water had never tasted so good or so sweet. He would never eat a sandwich as good as this one again.

~~His mission was to get Morgan.~~

He would rather kill himself than get Morgan hurt, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to send Tony signals of Killgrave's plan, but he couldn't- he had been instructed not to. "Is everyone else okay, Mr. Stark? Pepper? Morgan?" he asked.

"Don't worry, kid. They're all safe."

Peter couldn't get any more information without Tony getting suspicious. _Please,_ he begged in his mind. _Lock me up. Kill me. Please. Please. PLEASE._

Tony didn't hear him. "I think... I think I need to lie down, Mr. Stark. Will you call Aunt May?"

"I already did. Happy's getting her. I'll tell you when she gets here... get some rest, kid."

Peter went to his room. He knew where Morgan's room was, so after a few minutes, he climbed out of his window and headed there.

What was Killgrave going to do with her? Hurt her? Kill her? Peter tried to break free, as he had been since he was commanded to do this, but he couldn't. And Tony didn't seem suspicious. 

Peter hoped Morgan wasn't in her room. He slowly opened her window. _No._ He could see her, reading a book on the floor, hugging a stuffed animal. _STOP._ Peter creeped in the room. _Please notice._ Morgan remained unaware of him as he edged closer to her room behind. _Please notice._ He reached for her and-

Tony tackled him onto the floor. "NO!" Of course Tony was suspicious. He pushed Tony off easily, grabbing hold of Morgan. He could hear her crying, but Killgrave's command ringed in his ears. _Bring his daughter to me._

Tony tackled him again, but this time, stuck something into his arm. "No!" He pushed Tony off, but it was too late. He dropped Morgan.

Fell to the floor.

"Tony?"

\-----

He was in the infirmary. 

Killgrave's control had worn off. It was over.

He woke up to see Tony resting at the chair besides him. "Tony?"

Tony's eyes opened at once. "Kid. You okay?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. We needed to make sure the pheromones were out of your system before we let you wake up."

"Is Morgan okay?"

Tony gently touched his arm and frowned when Peter flinched. "Everyone's safe. The Avengers got Killgrave. You're safe."

Peter didn't answer. He remembered the girl. Both girls. Where were they now?

Would that girl ever forgive him?

"He hurt these girls, Tony." Peter's voice cracked. "He made me- he made-" He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. "It's my fault."

Tony held onto his hand. "It's not, kid. No one can disobey Killgrave, no matter how much they want to."

Peter couldn't respond. He pulled his hand away. He curled his knees up to his chest and cried, wanting to get away from all of it, wanting Tony to see how disgusting he was. But Tony didn't leave. He waited until Peter had no more energy left in him to cry and then handed him a bottle of water, cap already open.

"Do you want to talk about it, kid?"

"No."

"It's okay. I'm here either way."

It would be a long time until Peter didn't blame himself. They found both girls, neither of which blamed Peter but it didn't matter- both had been broken just like he had. 

But Tony was always there to tell him, _"It's not your fault."_

**Author's Note:**

> um this was dark af. sorry lol. it's not my best work; I promise I've written much better irondad. 
> 
> but yeah, Kilgrave is horrible and I highly recommend the Jessica Jones netflix show (esp the 1st season, which you can watch alone tbh).
> 
> also killgrave is a rapist and i think he'd do this so shrug. based on the episode of Black Mirror where SPOILERS the guy fucks a pig. and everyone and his wife blames him. but he was literally forced to fuck the pig. he was raped via third party. both he and the pig did not deserve what happened, but especially the fucking dude!! and then his wife and everyone is like "eww" like he was literally raped i stg!!
> 
> anyways ksksks thanks for reading. pls read my other work if you want much better Irondad content.


End file.
